The use of plastic bags, normally in the nature of t-shirt or handle bags, has become increasingly popular, particularly in grocery stores and the like, as a replacement for the conventional paper bag. While the plastic bag is considered to be a significant improvement over the paper bag for a variety of reasons including greater strength, moisture resistance, and ease of carrying, problems are encountered in conveniently storing and dispensing the plastic bags for use.
Conventionally, the plastic bags may be provided in loose stacks, much as paper bags are supplied, with the individual bags drawn from the stack for use. Such bag stacks require a substantial storage space, either on the countertop or therebelow, particularly when several different size bags necessitate separate stacks for each size. In addition, the loosely stacked bags, whether paper or plastic, frequently shift or slide and ultimately result in a loose pile from which the withdrawal of an individual bag is difficult.
In an attempt to alleviate the difficulty of accessing individual bags from a loose stack of bags, particularly when extremely thin and highly flexible plastic bags are involved, it has been proposed to provide the plastic bags suspended on dispensing racks. Such racks allow for a withdrawal of individual bags without disrupting the remainder of the bags. However, such racks, normally provided on the countertop or in a specific grocery loading area, also require a substantial amount of space, particularly when multiple racks are necessary to accommodate different size bags.
As an alternative to loose stacks of bags or bags mounted on dispensing racks, on occasion the bags will be provided on rolls with the individual bags joined along severence lines for a separating of the individual bags. However, the use of such rolls normally entails the use of both hands to remove an individual bag. Further, if the rolls are placed on the countertop, this requires the use of space which is usually at a premium. If the rolls are stored beneath the countertop, the removal of the individual bags requires an awkward stooping or bending on the part of the cashier.